Mondai Yoeki
Mondai Yoeki, formerly known as the Kicking Heroine: Crescent Kick and currently known as the French Maid Heroine: Crescent Kick, is the former No.13 Ranked Hero in France, and currently a math teacher of Jibun High School's hero course. Appearance Mondai is a blonde woman with spiral curls, dead blue eyes, and fair light skin. Inherited Mutant Feature Her eyes look dead, having no light to them. Despite this, she's still commonly thought of as very beautiful. This was inherited from her father. Gallery Mondai Yoeki Face.png Mondai Yoeki.png Personality Mondai lacks the procrastination most people have. When she sees a problem, she comes up with and enacts the solution right away. This is the reason that she is usually happy and never depressed. This is due to her solving problems she sees in her own life right away. It's also responsible for a lot of her beauty, her never letting herself skip beautification out of laziness nor missing spa appointments. History She was born in Japan while her French parents lived there because of the company they worked for. Thinking they were going to be in Japan for a long time, they decided to give her a Japanese name. Unexpectedly 2 years later, the company had them move back to France. When her quirk manifested when she turned 4 years old, her parents seeing how strong her quirk was led her parents to decide to send her to a hero school when she got older. At 19 years old, Mondai managed to break into the top 20 ranked Pro Heroes in France, becoming the No.18 hero. For the next 3 years, she managed to raise her rank a bit each year, becoming the No.17, No.15 and finally at age 22 she became the No.13 ranked hero in France Several months after becoming the No.13 ranked hero in France, feeling that she was becoming bored, she decided to move to Japan. After working as a hero in Japan for two years, she became bored again. She decided that she needed more than just a change in location, eventually leading her to decide to become a teacher at a hero school and becoming one at Jibun High School shortly afterward. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: High Core Strength: Her quirk used to put a lot of stress on her core from her kicks, but eventually she managed to strengthen it to the degree that it's now no longer a problem. Enhanced Leg Strength: Granted by her Quirk. Great Speed: From the use of her Quirk, she is able to move very fast through the use of her legs, although her upper body and arms are only above average in terms of speed. High Stamina: In order to use her Crescents, she trained her stamina extensively. Above-Average Durability: High Core Durability: Great Leg Durability: Granted by her Quirk. Above-Average Endurance: High Reflexes: Bilingual: Mondai speaks both French and Japanese fluently. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Mondai uses her extremely strong legs to kick her opponents into submission while being hard to hit through her speed. She will use her Crescents as well in her harder battles. Quirk Kick: Grants Mondai extremely strong legs and the ability to launch air-like crescent-shaped projectiles from her kicks. She calls these projectiles Crescents. Her Crescents have the same force of the kick that created it. She can also adjust the size of her Crescents from normal to large. Techniques Super Moves Crescent Moon: Mondai performs a strong kick and makes a Crescent launch from it. Maximum Crescent Moon: Mondai performs a strong kick and makes a Crescent of maximum size. Crescent Barrage: Mondai uses Crescent Moon successively, creating a barrage of them. Maximum Crescent Barrage: Mondai uses Maximum Crescent Moon successively, creating a barrage of them. Crescent Cross: Mondai uses Crescent Moon by kicking up in a cross with both her legs, causing the Crescents to fuse with each other and the middle to have the combined force of both kicks. Because of her having to use both of her legs at the same time to use this technique, she usually leans back as she uses the technique and then after a small flip she lands back on her feet, uses it while dodging, or while falling. Maximum Crescent Cross: Mondai uses Maximum Crescent Moon by kicking up in a cross with both her legs, causing the Crescents to fuse with each other and the middle to have the combined force of both kicks. Because of her having to use both of her legs at the same time to use this technique, she usually leans back as she uses the technique and then after a small flip she lands back on her feet, uses it while dodging, or while falling. Crescent Kick: She enhances her kick with a Crescent, more than doubling the power of her strike. Maximum Crescent Kick: She enhances her kick with a Crescent of maximum size, doing massive damage and carrying her target away. Crescent Axe: Mondai performs a powerful ax kick with a Crescent, the Crescent enhancing the power of the kick and tunneling down after, causing crater much bigger than her ax kicks would normally be capable of. Maximum Crescent Axe: Mondai performs a powerful ax kick with a Crescent of maximum size, creating a huge crater in the ground. Crescent Knee: Mondai knee's someone or something and enhances it with a Crescent. Maximum Crescent Knee: Mondai knee's someone or something and enhances it with a Crescent of maximum size. Other Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * French Maid Costume: Her hero costume was made to look like a french maid uniform, although it was still designed to not hinder her movements. * Steel Greaves: The Steel Greaves apart of her Hero Costume were made to perfectly fit her legs. Their purpose is to provide her legs with some protection and harden her physical attacks. Mondai Yoeki Greaves.png|Mondai's Steel Greaves Relationships Nikutai Shin Mondai is good friends with Nikutai, having first met her two years ago while Mondai, who only recently move to Japan, was lost. Mondai happened to meet Nikutai who was also lost. They eventually ended up spending the whole day together. Ever since that day, they go visit new cafes or places together for fun. They also spar often at Nikutai's request, something which Mondai happily almost always agrees to. Mondai calls Nikutai Niku for short Battles Trivia *During her 2 years in Japan before becoming a teacher at Jibun, she hadn't managed to break into the top rankings due to her unfamiliarity with Japan and it's workings. Although other than her great hero work, her French Maid theme and outfit bolsters her approval rating and fan base. *Mondai is French. *Her name Mondai means Problem and Yoeki means Solution. Other than a reference to her look's name, it refers to her lack of procrastination. When she sees a problem, she comes up with and enacts the Solution right away. *Her look is Solution from the series Overlord. *Mondai shares the birthday of the voice actor of the character her look is taken from. Category:Hero Teachers Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Black Rabbit Universe